Empty bottles are dumped from cases onto a conveyor prior to their being filled. These bottles are thus lined up on the belt in the same pattern that they were in the carton. The problem is to get the bottles into a single line to be fed to the filling equipment. The best solution is to release the bottles onto an outlet conveyor one at a time to avoid two bottles reaching the same point at the same time and jamming. In instances involving pint and half pint bottles, for example, there is an additional problem of turning the bottles in a direction approaching 90.degree. to be fed onto the outlet conveyor. Some approaches have been made for this latter problem, thus for example, Lauck in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,093, provided a mechanism for engaging bottles from a feed conveyor by projecting fingers and moving same across a dead space onto an outlet conveyor in such a manner that the bottles were actually turned and fed onto the outlet conveyor in one-by-one fashion. Note also the patent to Hiller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,220. Other proposals pertaining to round bottles have been made by Cerruti in U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,264 and by Erickson et.al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,175. The latter patent proposes a system whereby the bottles are fed onto a series of channel members and held in position by gates which are sequentially opened to allow the bottles to feed onto the outlet conveyor in one-by-one manner. None of these proposals to the inventor's knowledge have been altogether satisfactory in providing a high-speed, jam proof conveying mechanism.